Clone Enlistment
by SnoopyFool
Summary: This is a story that accidentally enlist in the empires army and messes everything up. The empire still is victorious, but Andrew and Josh are a major stumbling block.


All script and characters ideas are property of SnoopyFool studios.

Clone Enlistment series idea.

Pilot Episode outline:

Characters:

Guy 1: Andrew Smith

Guy 2: Josh Nylander.

Two guys sit in a living room trying to make use of their lives or just try to find something for a hobby.

Andrew stands up, turn to Josh and say "You know something, Josh; we can't live life this way. Something has to make with our lives. Maybe if we find some kind of hobby we can do."

"That sounds like something worth while." Exclaims Josh with a little smirk in his face.

"But what kind of hobby?"

"Well," Andrew says, "I was reading the paper, and there is this new kind of game called chess. They explained how you play it and what goes where and so on and so on. They're starting a chess team downtown." While saying all this, Josh is reading that same article of the paper and has a look of interest on his face.

"This might take a little practice to master this game, but when we do, and then we should sign up." says Josh putting the paper back down.

"Ok, Josh, if you feel that way. After all practice makes perfect." says Andrew.

Next you find time going by as Andrew and Josh are playing chess the best they can and after awhile they finally get it all down and find themselves ready to sign up.

"I'm going to run a few places, Josh," says Andrew "I'll sign us up downtown and hopefully they'll include us in."

"You do that." Josh says while slumped down on the couch watching game shows on the TV.

Next you see Andrew doing a little grocery shopping when he supposedly finds the place to sign up for the chess team. Andrew walks over to the stand, looks at the paper with all blank lines.

"That's odd." Andrew thinks to himself. "Word of mouth says that this chess game is tatatooie's most played game right now. Must be a new sign up sheet, yah that's it."

Andrew fills out all the information needed, for both him and Josh.

"Man," Andrew thinks again, "There is lot of thinks they sure ask you. I wonder why they're asking of my height and sizes. Must be special uniforms they give you. Awesome. Hmmmm. I don't know Josh's sizes though. Maybe I can bring one of these sheets back home with me, so Josh can fill it out. I'll ask this guy right here."

"Excuse me sir." Andrew says, unknowing he stopped an officer of the empire's army,

"May I bring back one of these sheets of paper, so my friend can fill it out as well?"

"Sure. Go right ahead," Say the officer. "Are you and your friend interested in enlisting?"

"Enlisting?" Andrew says "That's a funny way to put it. Yeah I guess you say we're 'enlisting' (chuckle) Wow that sure is a good way to put it. Do you mind if I use that?"

"Umm, no?" says the officer with a little confusion in his voice.

"Great, thanks a lot." says Andrew.

Camera follows Andrew as he is shaking his head with the paper work for Josh in the bag of groceries. Then pans back to the officer at the stand just standing their with a very confused look on his face.

Next you see Andrew enter the house again saying to Josh, "Hey, Josh, I got some paper work for you to fill out.", then puts the papers on the coffee table.

Josh then picks it up looking at it all, "All this for a chess team?" he asks.

"I know, right? It is a bit strange, but just fill it out anyway." Andrew says.

Josh completes the papers and sets it back down.

The next day, Andrew goes back to the stand where he got the papers and hands them back in. "Ahh, thanks for you two enlisting." says the officer. Andrew chuckles once again only a little harder. "That gets better every time." says Andrew. "Umm, ok. I guess I'll see you two for your training." This time Andrew really laughs. "Thanks but no thanks, sir. My friend and I have played enough to get all the 'training' we can get. Wow." Then walks back home.

The day finally comes when the teams will be determined downtown for chess. "This is so exciting." says Andrew when turned to Josh while sitting on a bench outside. "Their sure is a lot of people here," says Josh "This may take a while." Time elapses by, all afternoon in fact, and Andrew and Josh are still waiting out in the bench. Finally Andrew breaks the ice and says, "Man, we have been out here for awhile. Let's go inside and see why we weren't called." (Because everyone else waiting out their before have been called in.) Both Josh and Andrew walk up to a clerk's desk inside seeing him/her typing and doing stuff clerks do the notices Josh and Andrew. "May I help you boys?" the clerk Nylander. We believed to have signed up for a chess team but strangely we haven't been called. Josh and I would like you to check one more time please." "Ok. I can do that." says the clerk. Start typing Josh and Andrew's name in whatever she is typing on. After a few minutes turns to Andrew and Josh and says, "I'm sorry you two, but your names don't come up. Besides we have everyone we need this year. Try signing up next year." Josh and Andrew look at each other with a confused yet disappointed look on their faces. "Alright." says Andrew. And both Josh and Andrew walk out of the building disappointed.

Then the story continues when you see Josh and Andrew sitting in the living room watching TV just has they have been. "Well that was a waste of time." says Andrew flipping through the channels on the recliner. "Yah, but that makes me wonder. What did you really signed us up for?" asks Josh. "Makes me wonder the same." Andrew replies.

Then you see an officer of the Empires army with to guards next to him outside their house about 30 feet or so. The officer looks at the papers Andrew and Josh filled out and turns to his guards. "This must be the place." says the officer. And the three of them walk up to their front door. "Man," says Josh "I wish something would happen." And right after Josh says that, BAM, BAM, BAM! Josh and Andrew turn to each other and Andrew says, "There must be somebody at the door." And both Andrew and Josh answer it. The officer looks at both of them and says, "Andrew Smith and Josh Nylander?" "Umm, yes?" Andrew says. "It's time for both of your training to begin." says the officer. "Uh, training?" says Andrew with a nervous tone in his voice. The two guards take Andrew and Josh, throw them into a vehicle of some sort and then on a ship in space on its way to the death star. "Oh disaster." says Andrew sitting right next to Josh. "What?!" says Josh turning to Andrew. "I think I know what I signed us up for." Again says Andrew. "What do you mean?" Josh asks again. "I'll explain when we get there." Andrew says. Then you see the ship on its way to the death star then it fades out.

End of pilot episode.


End file.
